Celebrity Crush
by RainAwhile
Summary: “I don’t have any celebrity crushes,” Trinity replied dryly. Neo turned and looked at her, a challenging look on his face. “Oh really? All girls have them, Trin, and I’m certain you’re not a guy.” “You used to think I was a guy.” Trinity crossed her arms


I was having a Groban-obsession moment and felt like writing a fic.

Then my good buddy, Red Queen Forever, randomly suggested some stuff about Trinity liking Groban, ect. ect. So this is my creation. Some may be scared, like those who know my creepy obsessing (Groban's favourite ice cream flavour is Coffee, by the way. p) and others may actually find it cute, and then there are those who think both.

Yes, I am aware that I am insane.

P.S. Dedicated to Red Queen Forever.

P.S.S. The song is 'Per Te' by Josh Groban.

* * *

"Trin? What are you looking at?" Neo asked as he walked into the room. Trinity had been on the computer for hours with headphones on. Every time somebody would walk in, she would minimize the screen. Trinity quickly minimized the screen and turned around, the headphones whipping off her head. "Nothing!" she exclaimed. Neo raised an eyebrow. "A tad jumpy, aren't we?" he asked, making his way towards her. She shook her head 'no.'

Neo was now standing right in front of her. Trinity's headphones still dangled over the edge of the table where a tenor or baritone voice could be heard. Neo paid little attention to them as they swayed back and forth. Trinity's usually cold eyes were showing a new emotion. Something he hadn't seen before. Fear maybe?

Still confused, Neo kneeled in front of Trinity chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her body stiffen. "I love you," he breathed into her hair. Trinity tried to relax, not wanting to give anything away. She wrapped her arms cautiously around him, and whispered an 'I love you' back to him. She felt Neo's one arm shift and then she heard a click of a mouse. Suddenly Neo's embrace loosened. She looked at his face, shock written across it. She turned to match his gaze at the monitor. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"What the hell is this?" Neo exclaimed, still in shock. "You mean 'who the hell is this?'" she corrected, regaining her composure. Neo continued to stare at the images of a handsome man in front of him. From the brown curls on his head to the warm brown eyes staring back at him, Neo remained in his shocked stance. Suddenly, Neo's hand shot out and ripped the headphones out of the jack and the core was filled with a loud harmonious voice singing something in another language. Italian maybe?

"Trinity? What the hell are you doing?" Trinity said nothing, knowing that no matter what she said, it would make her look even more stupid than she already did. "Trin? Who is he?" Trinity sat in her chair and looked at her boots, then raised her eyes to look at Neo's. "Um, Josh Groban," she said, unsure of how her answer had sounded. "And who the hell are you listening to?" "Same person," she answers with more confidence. Neo nodded as he looked at the browser history. "A little obsessive here, aren't we?" Trinity didn't answer, knowing that his question was rhetorical. "You really love the guy, as far as celebrity crushes go."

"I don't have any celebrity crushes," Trinity replied dryly. Neo turned and looked at her, a challenging look on his face. "Oh really? All girls have them, Trin, and I'm certain you're not a guy." "You used to think I was a guy." Trinity crossed her arms and smirked at him. Neo blinked as the forgotten memory emerged. "Well at least I don't sit in front of the computer looking up women." Trinity's smirk changed into a scowl. "How would I know? Maybe you do, but I don't snoop around and look for this kind of stuff." "I wouldn't have had to snoop if you hadn't been so jumpy and secretive all of a sudden."

The silence lasted for an uncomfortable amount of time. During this time, Neo continued to stare at nothing in particular and Trinity sat staring at her boots, contemplating what to do next. The whole silence between the two was filled in with a playlist of Josh Groban songs. Suddenly, Trinity looked up. Neo paid no attention for he was still confused.

Neo looked up when he heard a feminine voice above the deeper male one. The voice was soft and sweet. The voice belonged to Trinity.

"Per te, per te, vivrò. L'amore vincerà. Con te, con te, avrò mille giorni di felicità, mille notti di serenità. Farò quello che mi chiederai, andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai, darò tutto l'amore che ho per te."

Neo looked at Trinity, who had wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. Embarrassed maybe?

"Trinity?" She didn't look at him. "Trinity, look at me…" Reluctantly, she turned her head to look at him. "I, I didn't know you could sing like that…" She said nothing. "That was French, wasn't it?" Neo asked, urging her to talk. Trinity shook her head 'no'. Neo dismissed her head shaking and continued. "Do you know what it means?" She nodded this time. "What does it mean?" Trinity let out a barely audible sigh.

"It means, 'For you, for you, I'll live. Love is gonna win. With you, with you I'll have hundreds of days of happiness, hundreds of nights of serenity. I'll do what you'll ask me to, I'll go always anywhere you go, I'll give all the love I feel for you.'"

Neo stepped towards Trinity once more, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you, Trin, and I don't care if you have your celebrity crushes, even if you deny them." Trinity smiled into his should and hugged him back tightly. "Ti amo,"she said back to him. Neo pulled back and looked at Trinity. "I understand not ze French." "Italian." Trinity corrected. "Whatever." Trinity laughed and hugged him again, smiling more than she had in the longest time.


End file.
